Let's Go, Let's Fight
by Stormi Shadows foREVer
Summary: ALL HUMAN Rose and Lissa are cheerleaders and Adrian is the star runningback. Dimitri is the hot but unpopular guy that no one knows exsists. they go to a small school in the mountains in southern California near lake arrowhead and crestline if you know where that is what would our favorite characters from VA do in a normal high school?


**well Immortalh3artlittlebadgirl29 04 gave me the idea really but i decided there were a lot of things i would change and now here it is. it's like half based off my stepbrothers and their friends but im just using VA characters lolz i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**the star**

**RPOV**

"silver, blue, and white!" we chanted then clapped twice big barbie smiles**(A/N: thats what my sister always called her fake cheer smile so i'll be using that a lot)**plastered on our faces "lets go! lets fight!" we screamed and cheered as we ran across the feild to say hi to the other team and cheerleaders.

"worst part about being a cheerleader." i told my best friend, Lissa. during home games us varsity cheerleaders ran across to the visitors side to say hi and welcome them to our field. "hi! im Rose Mazur, head cheerleader and this is Lissa Dragomir my assistent head cheerleader! welcome to our feild and thank you for coming!" i kept my big barbie smile on my face. this was just a scrimmage so we could see who would start us next week so Adler's pirates didnt really have to come.

"no prob' we love playing so we werent exactlly going out of our way." an extremly tall player said, patting my shoulder.

"this is going to be a great game! thanks for inviting us!" the cheerleader said with a big barbie smile on her face too. i pulled her into a hug then turned to bound back across the feild.

"i hate doing that." i told Lissa.

"why? they are always so nice."

"how do we know?" i asked mysteriously, "they had big barbie smiles. they could be talking shit on uys as we speak."

"Rose, you're always seeing the best in people."

since it was a scrimmage we didnt really have to cheer so we walked up past the bleachers to the empty spot beside the snack bar. i suddenly felt hands covering my eyes, "Shane! i know thats you!"

"ugh, how do you always guess?" he spun me around so i was facing him and damn was he tall.

"you're the only one that does that to me. adn have you gotten taller?"

"im 6'6"," he smirked. his lanky build made him look taller then he was.

"whatev-"

"woah! did you see that?" Shane exclaimed, cutting me off.

"no! im not fifty feet tall." i stood on my tip toes trying to see over the crowd.

"sorry, for got how short you are," i elbowed him, "Adrian just ran an eighty yard touch down. i swear if coach Alto starts Aaron Drozdov im going to lose it."

"i know what you mean. we didnt even make it to CIF last year because Aaron started. **(idk if any of you guys who arent in California have CIF but its just like playoffs) **Adiran's the star and everyone knows it."

"just because Aaron's parents donate so much money to the team." Lissa added.

"last season sucked." shane said.

"this season will be different. come on, Liss. Camille, Mia, Brandy! i need you." i said then led them to the gate next to the end zone on our side. "okay, Mia we are flying you. Camille, Brandy; you're spotters. Lissa and I will be supports." they nodded and followed into the stunt. "lets go Adrian! wooooo!" i cheered as Mia spun and we cradled her. Xander and Shane followed us and started chanting Adrians name. like i sadi adrian was the star runningback and everyone knew it and soon most of the crowd was chanting with us. Adrian ran another amazing touchdown and then made his way to the gate.

"thanks, little barbie, you're the best!" he wrapped me in a hug over the gate.

"and you smell," i laughed, "hug me _after_ you shower."

he laughed and jogged to the sidelines, letting the next runningback have his turn, although, he could never do as good as Adrian had.

* * *

**well what did you think? please review and if people like it i will continue it. i am really enjoying this idea since i love football so much! **


End file.
